A Child Shall Lead Her
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Sequel to Kassie's Prayer.” It has been three years since Gloria has adopted Kassie. New surprises await everyone and an assignment awaits Gloria that will test her beyond anything she has ever faced before.
1. Chapter 1A New Angel is Born

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from Touched by an Angel. They belong to CBS. Everyone you don't recognize, I do own.

Enjoy!

Remember, God loves you!

A/N: This is the long awaited sequel to my first TBAA story, "One Angel, One Difference." I highly recommend reading that story first before reading this one. But for those of you who have read One Angel, One Difference" already, I hope you enjoy this sequel!

Remember, God loves you!

"A Child Shall Lead Her"

Gloria smiled as she watched a group of children playing in a local playground. She was relaxing for the first time in a few weeks and she was taking full advantage of it. She was actually waiting for her eight year old daughter, Kassie Siarrah, to come home from school. She was in third grade and doing wonderfully.

It had been three years since Gloria had adopted Kassie and the child was thriving beautifully. She had great relationships with Monica and Tess and she even liked Rafael. She and Rafael would spend hours playing volleyball or taking runs together after Kassie came home from school. The older male angel was a great influence on Kassie and Gloria appreciated her friend's help.

As far as female influences went, Kassie had the best ones ever. She and Gloria got along great most of the time and Kassie loved spending time with her Aunt Monica and Grandma Tess as well. Kassie had first begun calling Tess 'Grandma Tess a week after Gloria had adopted her. Tess grew fond of the name slowly but surely.

Monica, on the other hand, didn't mind at all being called 'Aunt Monica. She enjoyed it and relished in the time Kassie spent with her.

As for Gloria, she loved being a mother to Kassie. The two would spend time together every day and just enjoy each other's company.

Kassie had been abused for the first five years of her life by her alcoholic mother. It wasn't until Gloria had come into Kassie's life, did the child find love and hope for a better future.

Gloria still couldn't understand why the Father had allowed her to adopt Kassie. Gloria was an angel and Kassie was a Human. It didn't make sense. But Gloria trusted God and if God said it was okay for Gloria to be Kassie's mother, then it was okay. Little did Gloria know she was going to find out the answer to that question very soon.

As Gloria glanced down at her watch, she noticed it was almost time for Kassie to come home from school. Monica was picking her up today, due to Gloria having the day off.

Gloria had insisted that she could still pick her precious angel up, but Monica volunteered, allowing Gloria to enjoy her day off.

As Gloria walked back to the house the angels and Kassie were currently using as their own, she smiled. Things had been relatively peaceful in their lives for the past year. But little did Gloria know how soon that would change.

Gloria smoothed back a strand of her reddish brown hair as she stepped through the threshold of the house. She set the house keys on the rack beside Tess's car keys and headed for the kitchen.

As Gloria was about to get a cup of lemonade, the back door opened and closed once again.

Gloria whirled around when she heard Monica's gentle Irish lilt filter through the hallway. She was speaking softly and it sounded like she was trying to soothe someone.

"Shh, there now, it's all right. We're home now. It's gonna be okay, sweetheart. It's gonna be okay. There's your Mommy. There you go." With that, Monica placed Kassy in Gloria's outstretched arms.

"What happened?" Gloria asked, rushing to Monica's side. "What's wrong with Kassie?" She took her distraught daughter into her arms and hugged her close.

Kassie buried her face in Gloria's shoulder and let out a sob. She then whimpered something that Gloria couldn't understand. Kassie then repeated herself, her voice full of distress and despair.

"Oh Father, why! Why did this happen? Father, why! Why!" With that, Kassie broke down in Gloria's arms. She knew she was with her mother, so she let her emotions out.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, sweetie." Gloria assured her upset child. "It's all right. Mommy has you. You're safe, baby. You're safe. It's all right now." Gloria sat down on the couch with Kassie in her arms. The child was still crying and muttering the same prayer of confusion over and over again.

Gloria looked to Monica for the answer.

Monica shook her head as she started to explain.

"I was coming to get Kassie from school. A few minutes before the students were supposed to come out, the fire alarm went off. It looked like a normal drill, but it was anything but." Monica choked back a sob as she continued her explanation. "When the children came out of the school…Someone shot them!" With that, Monica could hold back no longer. She started crying and Gloria was beside herself with shock and a pained heart.

Gloria hugged Kassie close, wanting her daughter to feel her love and comfort. She hated seeing her precious angel in pain and she wanted to do everything she could to help her feel better.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Kassie. It's gonna be okay. Mommy, Grandma Tess and Aunt Monica will make sure of that. So will Andrew and Uncle Rafael."

Kassie nodded, but she was still very distraught by the whole situation.

"You got that one right." Tess said, appearing beside Monica. "And the person responsible is going to get a mouthful from me."

"Don't tell me he's your assignment?" Monica choked out, her tears not missed on Tess.

Tess nodded as she took her angel girl into her arms.

"I'm afraid so, angel girl. Shh, shh, it's gonna be okay, baby. It's gonna be okay."

Monica just buried her face in Tess's shoulder, letting her emotions out. She had been holding this in all day and now that she was with Tess, her emotions were coming out thick and fast.

Tess sighed as she hugged her angel baby close. She too was saddened by the event, but she knew they had to focus on their assignments.

Just as Tess was going to advise Monica to do this, Andrew appeared. He gave Gloria a meaningful look and shifted his gaze to Kassie.

"I-I can't leave her now." Gloria told him, holding Kassie close. "She needs me."

"Little angel," Tess said, breaking into the conversation before things could get out of hand, "you don't have a choice. The Father wants you out there. You're needed out there. Monica and I can take care of Kassie."

"Actually, you two are needed out there as well." Andrew told her, giving Tess a Look. "Hold on, scratch that. You two need to stay here until Rafael and Ruth come. Then you can leave Kassie with Monica until she's needed."

Tess nodded. She gave Monica one last hug before letting go and reaching her arms out to Kassie.

"No!" Kassie cried, burying her face in Gloria's shoulder. "No! I want Mommy! I want Mommy!"

Gloria's heart was breaking for her little girl, but she didn't have a choice. She had to leave her. She had a job to do.

"Kassie, honey, it's okay. You're gonna stay with Grandma Tess and Aunt Monica until Mommy gets back. I love you, sweetheart." With that, Gloria gave Kassie a kiss before placing her in Tess's arms.

"Can I help?" Kassie asked, her words catching Gloria off guard.

"What?" Gloria asked, not sure she had heard Kassie right.

"I wanna help. Mommy, please?" Kassie begged, her blue eyes gazing at Gloria with something of longing in them.

Gloria glanced at Tess, who shook her head. She then tried to gain favor from Monica, but the Irish angel was in the same frame of mind as Tess.

"Kassie, I'm sorry. It's too dangerous, honey. Be a good girl for Grandma Tess and Aunt Monica. I love you." With that, Gloria left with Andrew.

After they were gone, Tess turned her attention to Kassie. She wanted to distract the child from what was going on. But something told Tess it was going to be easier said than done.

"Do you want to play a game?" Tess suggested, giving Kassie a hug. "We could play UNO or Go Fish."

Kassie shook her head.

"I wanna help Mommy."

Tess's heart melted. She had never come across a child with so much love to give before.

"I know you do, sweetheart. I know, but she wants you to stay safe. Hey, how about we watch a movie?"

Kassie shook her head.

"Do you want me to read to you, sweetie?" Monica suggested. She was going to be there for at least an hour. Andrew had explained that they weren't in need of Monica's services until then.

Kassie nodded. She was starting to get an idea and Monica had given her the out she needed.

"All right. Aw, come here, darlin'." Monica pulled Kassie onto her lap and gave her a hug. She kissed the top of Kassie's head and ruffled her hair gently. "Okay, let's see…" As Monica began reading Kassie the story, the child sat there, listening. She did like it when her Aunt Monica read to her, but right now, Kassie's mind was elsewhere.

As Monica finished the story, she smiled at Kassie.

"Do you want some lemonade?" Monica offered. "Grandma Tess made it just the way you like it."

Kassie nodded.

"Okay. Thanks, Aunt Monica." Kassie said, sincerely. She waited until Monica was gone before making her move.

As soon as Kassie heard Monica rummaging around in the kitchen, she took off. She got outside and closed the door behind her. She made sure she had her key before doing anything else. Once that was done, Kassie was off. She knew where she wanted to go. The only problem was getting there without being caught.

As Kassie pondered this thought, she knelt on her knees and closed her eyes. She made sure she kept an ear on the block behind her, just in case Monica had discovered her sudden disappearance.

Once Kassie was sure nobody was following her, she started her prayer.

"Father, please help me. Help me to know if this is the right thing to do. I want to help, but I need to know it's okay. I know I left the house without telling Aunt Monica and I'm sorry, Father. I know it was wrong, but I know my Mommy and my friends need my help. Please, help me to know what to do."

Kassie stayed silent for a moment, awaiting God's answer. She had never really expected her Heavenly Father to answer her, so when she heard the gentle whisper telling her to go and she was needed, Kassie became a little afraid. She knew God talked to her Mommy and other relatives, but she had never heard Him talk to her before.

Acting on the one thing Kassie always heard her Grandma Tess and Mommy say, she trusted God and took off for the school.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Monica was frantically looking around for Kassie. She had only been gone ten minutes and in that amount of time, Kassie had disappeared.

Monica feared Kassie had been kidnapped, but then reasoned with herself. Kassie was safe in the house and she, Monica would have been able to sense anyone entering. God would have warned her.

As Monica was about to call the police, she knelt on her knees and handed it all over to the Father first. She prayed for Kassie's safety and her safe return. Monica also prayed that she would find the child safe and sound.

Just as Monica was done praying, she felt a sense of calm come over her. She had a feeling she knew where Kassie was. This revelation both comforted and scared the Irish angel. Monica knew Kassie was safe with Gloria, but she also worried about the danger Kassie might get into while trying to reach her mother.

Monica also knew that Tess was going to give it to her, Monica, for letting Kassie leave the house. Monica also knew Gloria was going to be a little disappointed in her, but Gloria was going to be nothing compared to the lecture Monica would receive from Tess.

"Father, please, keep Kassie safe." Monica prayed, before dialing Gloria's cell phone number.

Kassie, meanwhile, was running for the school. She saw it coming into view and thanked the Father that it hadn't taken her long to get there. She gasped when she saw the sight in front of her, once she reached the courtyard. Chaos was everywhere. And when I say Chaos, I don't mean a blue and purple cat who likes to cause mischief.

Sirens blared as well as screams from injured children and their frightened parents.

As Kassie got closer, she could see Andrew talking gently to a little girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes. He was holding her hand and patting her shoulder.

Kassie shifted her gaze from Andrew to Rafael, who was talking to another little girl. He was whispering gently to her in Spanish and Kassie felt better having her friend, Myriah, in Rafael's care. Kassie knew Rafael would take good care of her.

After Kassie watched Myriah and Rafael interact for another two minutes, she started looking around for the one person she had come to help. She found her mother comforting a scared pre-schooler. The little girl had brown hair and brown eyes. Her name was Savannah and she was a friend of Kassie's. Kassie enjoyed helping kids younger than she was. That was one thing she and her Aunt Monica had in common, they both had big hearts.

Kassie was about to call out to Gloria, but thought better of it. She knew she was going to be in trouble for leaving the house without telling Monica where she was going. She didn't want to draw attention to herself just yet.

As Kassie was trying to figure out what to do, she heard someone whimpering to her left. She glanced over to see her best friend, Rebecca Martin, laying on the ground. She had a lot of cuts and she looked terrified.

Kassie felt a pull at her heart to help her, so she obeyed it. She had a feeling it was God telling her to do it, so she listened to her Heavenly Father. She made her way over to Rebecca's side and took her hand gently.

"Becca, it's okay." Kassie assured her, giving her a gentle smile. "You don't have to be afraid. God doesn't want you to be scared."

Rebecca gazed up into Kassie's blue eyes and gave her a small smile. She and Kassie were really close.

"It hurts!" Rebecca confided in her best friend of three years. "It really hurts!"

"Shh, shh, I know it does, Becca, I know. But God's gonna help you and so will the doctors. They'll make it better. God loves you, Becca. He does. He loves you so much. He wants to help it stop hurting. He wants to help you. But you have to ask Him. Do you want to pray with me?"

Becca nodded. She took Kassie's hand and let her friend start the prayer. Before Kassie had a chance to open her mouth, Becca asked her a question.

"God loves me?"

Kassie nodded and smiled. She enjoyed helping people and making them feel better when they were sad or afraid.

As Kassie went to answer Becca's question, she couldn't help but smile to herself. She felt so grown up. She felt like her Mommy or Aunt Monica when they told someone God loved them. She was going to tell Becca what she heard her Mommy and Aunt Monica tell people when they asked them that question. Kassie knew it was true, so it was okay.

"Yes. God loves you. He loves all of us. He wants to help you. Will you let him try?"

Becca nodded. She allowed Kassie to pray for her.

Unbeknownst to Kassie, something was happening to her. She didn't know it, because she was concentrating so hard on helping Becca, but something definitely was happening to her.

"Father, I ask that you help Becca. Please help her feel better and let her know you love her. I ask this in your precious name, Amen." Kassie grinned as she finished her prayer. She was glad she had made Becca feel better.

"Kassie!" Becca gasped, her eyes full of surprise.

"What?" Kassie asked, fearing Becca was feeling worse. "What's wrong?"

"Kassie, wha-what's going on?" Becca sounded a little afraid.

Kassie glanced around. She sighed in relief when she didn't see Andrew coming towards them. This was good. That meant Becca wasn't going home yet. But as Kassie glanced down at Becca, she could see the fear and shock in her friend's eyes.

Kassie didn't have time to respond, because she soon heard her full name being spoken from just behind her.

"Kassie Siarrah, what are you doing-" Gloria's expectant and stern voice trailed off when she saw what was going on. She gasped and a broad smile spread across her face. She couldn't believe it, but there it was, right in front of her. Her Kassie, her little angel was comforting a friend of hers, the light of God's love shining brightly around her all the while.


	2. Chapter 2From Good to Bad to Worse

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from TBAA. They belong to CBS. I do however own anyone you don't' recognize.

Remember God loves you! 

"A Child Shall Lead Her"

Chapter 2-From Good to Bad…To Worse

"God loves you, Becca." Kassie assured her frightened friend. "He loves you so much." With that, Kassie continued to hold Becca's hand until the paramedics came to take her to the hospital. She knew her job was done for now. She had learned from her Mommy and Auntie Monica that the time came to let go and let God handle the rest.

As Kassie watched Becca being loaded onto a stretcher, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Kassie looked up to see Gloria standing there. She gave her mother a hopeful look.

"Mommy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave without telling anyone. I-I wanted to help."

Gloria gave Kassie a small smile as she picked her up. She gave her a hug, surprising the little girl.

"And you did, Kass. You certainly did." Gloria assured her.

"Then I'm not in trouble?" Kassie asked, hopefully.

"Not for wanting to help." Gloria told her, preparing to take Kassie back to the house.

Kassie sighed.

"I knew that one was too easy." She said, making Gloria giggle.

When Gloria and Kassie arrived home, ten minutes later, Monica was relieved to see Kassie safe and sound. She took her from Gloria and planted about a million kisses on her niece's cheeks.

"Oh, thank you Father. Thank you!" Monica said, in between kisses and hugging Kassie.

Gloria laughed.

"Monica, Kassie's fine. I think our little angel needs some breathing room."

Monica nodded and set Kassie down.

Kassie gave Monica a hug before going to sit on the couch. She perched on Gloria's lap as her mother sat down beside her

It was then that Monica realized what Gloria had called Kassie.

"Gloria, what do you mean, 'our little angel?" Monica questioned.

Gloria grinned from ear to ear as she hugged Kassie close and planted a kiss on her head.

"I'll tell you later." Gloria said, wanting to talk to Kassie about her disappearing act. "Right now, I think Kassie has something she wants to tell you. Go on, Kass." Gloria encouraged, setting her daughter down gently.

Kassie nodded and walked over to Monica.

"Aunt Monica, I'm sorry for leaving whiteout asking you first. I'm sorry I worried you."

Monica gave Kassie a sincere smile and pulled the child onto her lap.

"Thank you, sweetie. I accept your apology. I know you did it for a good reason. But next time, ask me, okay? I'll listen to you and if I can help you or allow you to do what you want to do, I will."

Kassie nodded and gave Monica a hug.

"Deal." She said, hugging her again.

"All right, sweetie," Gloria said, patting Kassie's shoulder gently, "why don't you go and get your homework done. Dinner will be ready soon. I'm gonna make your favorite dinner to celebrate."

Kassie grinned. She gave Gloria a hug and kiss before leaving the room.

As Kassie reached the middle of the staircase, she glanced back at her mother with a curious expression on her face.

"You're not mad?" Kassie asked, a little confused.

Gloria shook her head.

"About what you did at the school, no. Now, we need to talk about a punishment for you wandering off." She winked at Kassie to show her that the punishment would only be no volleyball for the weekend. Kassie loved playing it with her Uncle Rafael, so Gloria figured not letting her do it for one weekend would be enough to teach her a lesson.

After Kassie went upstairs, Monica turned to her caseworker.

"What are you not telling me?" Monica asked, giving Gloria a look.

"I'll tell everyone later." Gloria promised. With that, she went to get dinner started. She was going to make taco salad, which was Kassie's favorite meal.

An hour before dinner, Gloria went upstairs to check on Kassie. She found her daughter in prayer, so she waited until Kassie was done.

After Kassie opened her eyes and stood up, Gloria walked into the room and sat on Kassie's bed.

"Kassie, come here, sweetie. Come and see me." Gloria said, patting her lap.

Kassie obliged happily. She enjoyed having cuddle time with her mother. She loved Gloria and enjoyed every moment they spent together. Gloria was different than Kassie's biological mother had been. Gloria was more loving and she treated Kassie better than Kassie's other mother had treated her.

Once Kassie was comfortable, Gloria pulled her close and started stroking her hair.

"You know you have to be punished right?" Gloria said, her voice full of gentleness, but a little firm as well.

Kassie nodded and sighed.

"I shouldn't have left without asking Aunt Monica first." Kassie said, knowing why she was in trouble.

"That's right." Gloria said, happy that her daughter understood why she was being punished.

"Now, how does this weekend with no volleyball sound? Is that fair?"

Kassie nodded.

"Uh-huh." Kassie agreed.

"Okay. Now, I'm not always going to ask you for an opinion on your punishments." Gloria told her. "I'm only doing it this time because it's your first time really getting in trouble since you became a part of our family."

Kassie nodded in understanding.

"Okay." She said, laying her head against Gloria's shoulder.

"I love you so much, Kassie Siarrah. I don't want anything to happen to you. When Aunt Monica called me and told me you were missing, I was afraid that something had happened to you."

"I'm sorry." Kassie apologized. "I didn't mean to make you scared."

"I know you didn't, sweetie. I know. You were just trying to help. And speaking of that, we need to talk. You did something today that Mommy is VERY proud of you for."

"I did?" Kassie asked, obviously confused now.

Gloria nodded.

"Yup. You helped your friend feel better, but you know what else you did?"

"I told Becca God loved her." Kassie said, knowing Gloria would be happy about that.

"Yes, you did. But do you know what happened when you did that?"

Kassie shook her head.

"No." She answered, honestly.

"It's okay. Let me ask you this. When you told Becca God loved her, did you feel yourself start to glow?"

Kassie thought for a moment.

"I felt something happen, but I didn't pay attention to it because I wanted to help my friend."

"Okay. Well, sweetheart, you were glowing. When you were revealing God's love to Becca, you started to glow with God's love."

"I did?" Kassie asked, knowing exactly what that meant.

Gloria nodded, a few happy tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Yes, you did." She replied, hugging Kassie close. "Do you know what that means, sweetheart?"

Kassie nodded slowly.

"It means I'm an angel!" She said, smiling from ear to ear.

Gloria nodded.

"That's right. You're an angel, honey. You're not just my angel anymore. Your God's angel too."

Kassie grinned.

"I like working for God." She said, making Gloria giggle.

"SO do I, Kass. So do I." With that, Gloria and Kassie spent some time together before dinner was ready.

Later that night, Gloria, Monica, Rafael, Tess and Kassie sat at the dining room table, enjoying the meal and each other's company. Kassie had said grace and then everyone had dug in.

Tess had helped Gloria make the food, so everyone knew it was extra good.

Near the end of the meal, Gloria cleared her throat. She then had Rafael whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Thank you." Gloria said, giving Rafael a grateful look.

"Nada problema me amiga." Rafael replied, winking at Gloria.

Gloria nodded, showing Rafael she understood him. She was taking Spanish and could understand a lot of what Rafael said when he spoke it.

"What was that all about, little angel?" Tess asked, eyeing Gloria suspiciously.

Gloria grinned over at Kassie before turning her attention to everyone else.

"Well, I have an announcement to make. It's a surprise and it didn't happen until today."

"You and Rafael are engaged!" Monica guessed, making Tess nearly have a heart attack, which was quite a feat, considering she was an angel.

Gloria threw Monica a look and shook her head.

"No! Monica, goodness. We've only been going out for a month and a half."

Kassie giggled, causing Tess to give her a Look and tickle her tummy, making her squeal with laughter.

After Tess ceased the tickle war, Gloria continued her statement.

"As I was saying," Gloria said, throwing Tess a Look, "I have an announcement about Kassie."

All eyes turned to face the little girl and she blushed slightly. She didn't' like being the center of attention too often. If she was singing or doing a presentation with a group of her friends for school, that was a totally different situation.

Gloria gave Kassie a gentle smile as she started to talk again.

Before Gloria could finish her sentence, Tess got a message from the Father, but she kept her mouth shut. She didn't' want Gloria to know she knew. She didn't want to spoil the surprise for everyone else.

"Kassie is an angel!" Gloria announced, her smile spreading from ear to ear.

Tess nodded confirming Kassie's news for the rest of them.

"All right!" Rafael cheered, giving Kassie a high five.

Everyone laughed at Rafael's actions, including Tess.

Everyone else gave Kassie hugs and kisses and Tess gave her an extra long hug. She was so proud of her granddaughter.

"When did you find this out?" Rafael asked as the group dug into an apple pie Tess had made a little bit later.

"When Kassie came to help me at her school." Gloria answered, taking a sip of milk. "She was…well, Kassie, why don't you tell them what happened." Gloria suggested, smiling at her daughter.

Kassie blushed, but did so.

"I helped my friend, Becca. I told her God loved her and that He wanted to help her feel better. I told Becca God would help her, but she had to ask Him."

"Out of the mouth of babes." Tess commented, smiling at Kassie.

Kassie grinned.

Gloria took over the explanation just then.

"I found Kassie mid revelation to Becca and that's when I saw her glowing with God's love."

"So that's why Kassie wasn't hurt when…" Monica's voice trailed off as she gazed at Gloria meaningfully.

Gloria nodded, not wanting to go into it right then.

"I guess so." Gloria replied, taking the last bite of apple pie that was on her plate.

"Thank the Father." Tess said, finishing off her own piece of pie.

"You can say that again." Rafael said, smiling over at Kassie. He loved the little girl as though she were his own.

After dinner was over, Gloria tucked Kassie in bed. She gave her a kiss, cuddled with her for awhile and read her a story. She then prayed with her. With a final kiss to her cheek, Gloria left the room. She loved that little girl with all her heart.

As Gloria rounded the corner to the stairs, she was stopped by Tess.

"Did Kassie go to sleep?" Tess asked, wanting to peek in on her baby angel.

Gloria nodded.

"Yup. She's out."

Tess smiled.

"I told you God had a reason for allowing you to adopt Kassie. He knew before we did." Tess led the way into the kitchen. She brewed a cup of tea for Gloria and had one herself.

Eldest and second youngest angel talked for awhile before Gloria started to yawn.

"All right, little angel." Tess said, seeing Gloria yawn for the fourth time, "it's time for you to get some sleep. Sweet dreams. I love you." With that, Tess gave Gloria a hug and kiss before shooing her upstairs.

The next day, Gloria took Kassie to visit Becca. The little girl was doing a little bit better, but she still had a long way to go. She was in need of a kidney transplant, due to the injuries she had received at the hands of the shooter.

While Kassie talked with Becca, she told her her wonderful news and Becca brightened upon hearing it. She knew Gloria and Monica were angels, having been assigned to Monica a few months after Kassie and Gloria had moved there.

"Do you want to play Scrabble?" Kassie asked, trying to get Becca's mind off what was going on.

Becca agreed and the two friends started a game. The game lasted an hour and before Kassie knew it, Gloria told her it was time to go home.

"I love you." Kassie said, giving Becca a hug.

"I love you too, Kass." Becca said, hugging back.

"And remember, God loves you too." Kassie reminded her friend, giving her a smile.

"I won't forget." Becca assured Kassie. "I'll never forget again."

"Good." Kassie replied. With that, she and Gloria left. But as they turned the corner, Gloria dropped her cell phone.

As Gloria bent down to get it, Kassie chanced a glance backwards. As her eyes made contact with Becca's room, she gasped. Andrew was sitting by Becca's bed.

On the way home, Kassie was silent. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone and she was too busy trying to figure out why Andrew had been with her best friend.

Kassie knew what Andrew's job was, but she never really thought about it being a threat to her. She always thought of going home to the Father to be a peaceful and wonderful experience. She had never been afraid of death before. But now that Kassie faced the possibility of losing her best friend, she was beginning to feel differently.

"Kassie, are you okay, honey?" Gloria asked, patting her daughter's shoulder gently.

Kassie nodded, but Gloria could tell she was lying. Gloria didn't' call her on it though. She knew Kassie would come to her when she needed to talk. She also knew that Kassie was just getting the hang of being an angel. The other thing Gloria took into consideration was Kassie herself. Gloria knew Kassie had to keep her biological mother's abuse towards her a secret for the first four years of her life. She was versed in keeping her feelings to herself, although Gloria was trying her best to break Kassie of that habit. It was okay to have a few secrets, but Gloria wanted Kassie to know that she could talk to her any time she needed to.

"Kassie, you know you can talk to me, right?" Gloria asked as they reached the house.

Kassi nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just tired." Kassie said, faking a yawn. She was actually feeling a little sleepy, but she really wanted to be alone.

"All right." Gloria said, kissing Kassie's cheek. "But promise me you'll come to me if you need to talk."

"I promise." Kassie said, knowing she would be able to keep that promise. She never broke promises to anyone.

Kassie went upstairs the moment they reached the house. She went straight up to her room and lay down. She must have been more tired than she thought, because the next thing she knew, she was asleep.

Gloria came up to check on Kassie a half an hour later to find her fast asleep. She kissed her daughter's cheek, pulled the covers around her and left the room. She guessed now that Kassie hadn't been lying when she said she was tired. Little did Gloria know that their evening of peace was going to down spiral and fast.

Gloria let Kassie sleep until around seven-thirty that night. She knew her daughter needed the rest. It was Friday and the weekend was ahead. That meant Kassie didn't have to worry about school or getting up early.

Gloria and Monica were in the middle of talking and playing a game of Scategories when Andrew appeared. He looked as happy as Rafael did when the Padres lost to the Tigers.

Gloria saw Andrew's expression and knew immediately what had happened. She shook her head as if to make the news go away, but she knew it wouldn't work.

"Andrew?" Monica asked, her voice full of concern and worry.

Andrew sighed as he came over and sat down next to Monica and across from Gloria.

Unbeknownst to the three adults in the room, Kassie had woken up and had just gotten a drink from the kitchen. They hadn't heard her because she had been really quiet.

"I just took Becca home." Andrew told Monica and Gloria. "She's with the Father now."

Gloria shook her head and Monica gasped.

"Andrew, no."

Andrew nodded. He sighed, knowing Kassie was going to take this hard.

"Her injuries were too severe and her kidneys shut down." Andrew explained.

Gloria nodded. She understood, but she knew it was going to be harder for Kassie to understand.

"I'm sorry." Andrew apologized, seeing the look on Gloria's face.

"It's okay." Gloria said, giving Andrew an understanding look. "You had to do what was best for Becca. You had to do what the Father wanted."

Andrew nodded and sighed with relief that Gloria understood and wasn't angry with him. He looked to Monica and got a similar look. She patted his shoulder and gave him a hug.

Just then, the door to the living room opened, revealing a very upset Kassie. She glared at Andrew as she stood her ground, tears streaming down her face.

"How could you!" Kassie cried, pent up anger and frustration coming out full and strong. "HOW COULD YOU! She was my best friend! She was my best friend! How could you!"

Gloria got up and pulled Kassie to her. She wanted to help her feel better.

"Kassie, honey, it's okay. It's gonna be okay, my angel." Gloria told her, picking the child up.

Kassie allowed her mother to hold her for a minute, but as soon as Gloria sat down, Kassie struggled to be put down.

Gloria did so, knowing Kassie was upset and needed her space.

The moment Kassie's feet hit the floor, she rounded on Andrew once again.

"How could you!" She shouted, her glare evident.

Andrew couldn't answer at first, but then he found the words he needed to answer her question.

"Kassie, I'm sorry. Becca was in pain. I had to take her home. She's happier now. She told me to tell you she loved you." Andrew said ,delivering the message that Becca had asked him to tell Kassie.

Kassie shook her head, not believing Andrew's explanation.

"I can't believe you! How could you! You took my best friend away!" Kassie shouted, before turning away from her family and running for the stairs. As she got to the foyer, she turned back around and glared at Andrew. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" With that, Kassie ran upstairs, slamming her door behind her.

Silence fell over the group following Kassie's outburst.

Finally, Gloria broke it.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." She got up and left the room. Halfway to the stairs, she turned back to Andrew. "Don't take what Kassie said personally. She doesn't hate you. She's just confused and angry." With that, Gloria left to go talk to her daughter.


End file.
